Jurassic World Evolution (Video Game 2018)
Jurassic World Evolution is a business simulation game developed and published by Frontier Developments. Based on the 2015 film Jurassic World, Jurassic World Evolution is a park-building simulation, in which players create a dinosaur park on a series of islands from the film franchise. Players work to maintain numerous elements of the park, such as guest satisfaction, safety, and dinosaur comfort, and are challenged by events such as dinosaur breakouts, financial setbacks and destructive weather. Jurassic World Evolution has three main modes, Campaign, Challenge and Sandbox. In Campaign mode, players are tasked with developing parks on the legendary islands of the Muertes Archipelago, and are presented with contracts from the three main divisions of the Hammond Foundation, Science, Entertainment and Security, which in turn provide unique rewards based on the player's reputation with each branch. Jeff Goldblum, Bryce Dallas Howard and BD Wong reprise their roles from the film franchise to provide a narrative to the campaign. Challenge Mode allows players to create a park with adjustable levels of difficulty, resulting in the ability to unlock unique dinosaur skins, while Sandbox Mode provides unrestricted creative freedom for the player. Since its launch, Jurassic World Evolution has sold more than two million copies, and has become Frontier's most successful game. To date, it has been supported by three expansion packs, the most recent being Return to Jurassic Park, released on 10 December 2019. Additionally, there has been four dinosaur packs released for the game, as well as a cosmetic skin pack and numerous free updates that include major changes to the base game. Gameplay Jurassic World Evolution is a business simulation game that allows the player to construct a Jurassic World dinosaur theme park with attractions and research facilities. Players must build an Expedition Center, which sends paleontologists to fossil dig sites to obtain dinosaurs' DNA material. DNA sequencing unlocks new dinosaurs and updates their statistics, such as lifespan and resilience. With enough DNA content, players can use the Hammond Creation Lab to breed and incubate dinosaurs. Players can also improve the dinosaurs' genes by integrating DNA from modern species with that of the dinosaurs to fill their gaps and allow them to evolve. Modifications to the dinosaurs' DNA change their base statistics, as well as everything from their level of aggressiveness to their appearance. The game features a terrain tool which allows players to modify the environment by planting trees and creating water sources. Dinosaurs are the game's main attraction and income earner. The game features approximately 40 dinosaur species at launch. Players can name each dinosaur after they are incubated. Players need to build enclosures to contain dinosaurs for visitors' viewing. The needs of different dinosaurs, like the type of food they eat and the extent of the social interactions they require, must be met to keep them healthy and satisfied. Dinosaurs, controlled by artificial intelligence, will interact with each other and the environment. For instance, carnivores will attack carnivores of a different species, and they will hunt down herbivores. Players also need to construct various entertainment rides, as well as amenities like restaurants and shops to please the guests. An example of tourist attractions is the Gyrosphere or the monorail from Jurassic World. Players can also use the game's photo mode to take pictures of dinosaurs, which help the park to earn money and publicity. Each entertainment facility and amenity comes with its own management system. Players are able to set and adjust entry fees as well as the number of staff present in each facility. Dinosaurs can be sold to earn additional income. Various emergency situations may happen in the park, including power failures, unpredictable weather, and dinosaur breakouts, which must be addressed by players to ensure guests' safety and happiness. Players can build an ACU Center and a Ranger Station, which are responsible for maintaining the park's security. They can sedate escaped dinosaurs, medicate sick dinosaurs, resupply dinosaur feeders, transport dinosaurs, fix fences, and more. Players can also control vehicles from a third-person perspective such as helicopters and 4x4 trucks to complete these tasks. Emergency shelters to protect the guests, as well as other security structures like power network redundancies and storm warning centers, can be built. Many of these security facilities can be upgraded to strengthen their efficiency when dealing with emergencies. Gameplay modes In the career mode, the player's goal is to develop five-star parks across the fictional islands of the Las Cinco Muertes Archipelago. Dr. Ian Malcolm assists players throughout the game. Players will meet other key figures representing the three branches of the park's development: Entertainment, Security, and Science. Each of these characters tries to convince players to develop the park in accordance with their advice. They give players "contracts" to complete which include a series of goals and objectives. These contracts add narrative to the game, as well as provide rewards and reputation in their respective domains. Players are advised to keep a close eye on their reputation within each division. If a player's reputation within a division gets too low, that creates a sabotage in the player's park that will need to be attended to immediately. For instance, the park's power could be shut down allowing dinosaurs to break out, or a disease could be introduced to infect them. These divisions all feed into the parks' ratings. The five islands, each with different characteristics and challenges, will gradually unlock with sufficient positive park ratings. Isla Nublar — the island featured in Jurassic Park, Jurassic World, and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom — is the setting for a sandbox mode that is separate from the game's career mode. The sandbox mode is unlocked once a four-star park rating is achieved on Isla Matanceros, the starting island. Once this is accomplished, everything players have unlocked in career mode, such as building upgrades and dinosaurs, will transfer over to the sandbox; anything locked in career mode remains in the sandbox. In sandbox mode, players have unlimited funds, and they can set the weather and time of day at their parks. Challenge Mode, available in an update after the game's release, involves playing with adjustable levels of difficulty and limited money, in addition to other differences like fees and penalties against players. Voice cast *Jeff Goldblum as Dr. Ian Malcolm *Bryce Dallas Howard as Claire Dearing *BD Wong as Dr. Henry Wu *A.J. LoCascio as Owen Grady *Graham Vick as Cabot Finch *Shazia Nicholls as Dr. Kajal Dua *Steve Toussaint as George Lambert *Osy Ikhile as Isaac Clement Category:Jurassic World Category:Video Games Category:Media Category:Quaternary Media